state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Facility: Repair Depot
The Repair Depot Facility can only be found in the Hearland DLC. It functions as a Workshop, but it only allows some of it's Facility actions, however it provides you with Parts. Versions Depending on which pair of characters you started playing Heartland with, it can be upgraded in two different ways. Repair Depot Enables weapon repair & salvage. Crafts vehicle repair kits. Requirements: * None (Built-in) Facility Actions: * Repair and Salvage Weapons ** Repair *** Repair Equipped Ranged Weapon *** Repair Equipped melee Weapon ** Salvage *** Salvage Equipped Ranged Weapon *** Salvage Equipped Melee Weapon *** Salvage Weapon Remains * Craft Toolkit * Upgrade: Weapons Depot OR Vehicle Depot (Depending on your starter characters) ** When Weapons Depot is available: Craft Crossbows & Apocalypse Weapons, Craft Circuitry *** Gain the ability to craft apocalypse weapons and crossbows. *** We can also use this facility to turn parts into circuitry for use in other crafting recipes. ** When Vehicle Depot is available: Craft Vehicle Upgrade Kits, Advenced Repair Kits, Circuitry *** Gain the ability to craft vehicle upgrades, in addition to advanced repair kits. *** Vehicle upgrades are applied at parking slots. *** We can also use this facility to turn parts into circuitry for use in other crafting recipes. Passive Effects: * Weapon Salvage (Weapon Salvage Available) * Weapon Repair (Weapon Repair Available) * Salvage Stockpile (+50 Parts Per Day) * Efficient Stockpile Extraction (+50 Parts Per Day; Requires Power) * Workshop Mod Compatibility (Accepts Workshop Mods) Weapons Depot Crafts melee and ranged weapons, in addition to vehicle repair kits. Enables weapon repair & salvage. Upgrade Requirements: * An expert in Weaponsmithing * 5 Scraps of Circuitry * 2 Labor Facility Actions: * Repair and Salvage Weapons ** Repair *** Repair Equipped Ranged Weapon *** Repair Equipped melee Weapon ** Salvage *** Salvage Equipped Ranged Weapon *** Salvage Equipped Melee Weapon *** Salvage Weapon Remains * Craft Toolkit * Craft Circuitry * Craft Melee Weapons (Requires an expert in Weaponsmithing) ** Network Weapons *** Craft Lead-Filled Bat ** Normal Weapons *** Craft Rebar Club *** Craft Mower Blade Sword ** Apocalypse Weapons *** Craft Transmission Mace *** Craft Crow's Beak *** Craft Razor-Edge Machete *** Craft Rebar Blade * Craft Ranged Weapons & Bolts (Requires an expert in Weaponsmithing) ** Network Weapons *** Craft Suppressed Bolt-Action Rifle *** Craft Homemade Assault Rifle *** Craft Masterwork Assault Rifle ** Crossbows *** Craft Homemade Crossbow *** Craft Scoped Crossbow ** Crossbow Bolts *** Craft Crossbow Bolts *** Craft Light Bolts Passive Effects: * Weapon Salvage (Weapon Salvage Available) * Weapon Repair (Weapon Repair Available) * Salvage Stockpile (+50 Parts Per Day) * Efficient Stockpile Extraction (+50 Parts Per Day; Requires Power) * Workshop Mod Compatibility (Accepts Workshop Mods) Vehicle Depot Crafts vehicle upgrades and advanced vehicle repair kits. Enables weapon repair & salvage. Provides free parts per day; more if we have power. Upgrade Requirements: * An expert in Car Chopping * 5 Scraps of Circuitry * 2 Labor Facility Actions: * Repair and Salvage Weapons ** Repair *** Repair Equipped Ranged Weapon *** Repair Equipped melee Weapon ** Salvage *** Salvage Equipped Ranged Weapon *** Salvage Equipped Melee Weapon *** Salvage Weapon Remains * Craft Toolkit * Craft Advanced Toolkit * Craft Circuitry * Craft Vehicle Upgrade Kits (Requires an expert in Car Chopping) ** Craft Light Upgrade Kit ** Craft Medium Upgrade Kit ** Craft Heavy Upgrade Kit Passive Effects: * Weapon Salvage (Weapon Salvage Available) * Weapon Repair (Weapon Repair Available) * Salvage Stockpile (+50 Parts Per Day) * Efficient Stockpile Extraction (+50 Parts Per Day; Requires Power) * Workshop Mod Compatibility (Accepts Workshop Mods)Category:Facilities Category:Heartland DLC